


Kingdom hearts Dark lords chapter one dark beginning

by Bladewriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Dragonborn (D&D), Multi, Mystery, Survival, Trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladewriter/pseuds/Bladewriter
Summary: a time before kingdom hearts birth by sleep, the worlds are in trouble from n unknown dark force that is turning worlds into worlds darkness with the use of heartless. The only ones who can figure out who is and put a stop to them are four young college students with their keyblade masters and friends as they fight and grow to stop this evil threat and save the future of all of the world.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Kingdom hearts Dark lords chapter one dark beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and if you have any feedback let me know please a thank you.

Set years before the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. There are more Keyblade wielders during this period. We will go to a forest near a college in a world named Lexicon.

Late one night, a young woman ran through a lush green forest. Gasping for air, as tears streamed down her face, she couldn't see anything farther than a few feet in front of her nose. But the sound of juvenile laughter alerted her that The Lexicon College was up ahead. There, she could find help. She knew he was behind her, but she wasn't sure how far. 

She shouted, The college...I can I think to hear boys. I need help!

As she ran, her left foot tripped on a root of a tree, and she fell on the hard earth. She grunted to get back up, but behind her, two-pitch black gloves reached out and grabbed her. They put her in a headlock hold to start pulling her back. She tried to scream, but no one could hear her. She could not escape the stranger's grip and was taken into the darkness of the forest. All that can be heard is a burst of evil laughter.

The last thing she saw was some boy walking, and what she could make of him is a short spike black hair, a white young man that looks like he is a biker but with a black and purple color scheme. 

"Did I just hear someone scream something just now?" He questioned himself. 

"Maybe, it was those drunks again, this would be the fourth week in a row they did that. You know that Voidigan," a young man said.

Voidigan sighs.

The young short Yellow-haired athletic white man patted Voidigan on the back. It wasn't at all strange to see Roman wearing his number 47 dark brown shirt.

"Hey, we can go check it out if you want to. Flint, Gavin wants to go take a look." He said and behind him was another blonde short hair white man, but his hair is thicker and darker. 

his green shirt with black crosshairs shined a bit off the road lights on it and his camo pants. "Well yeah, we can Roman. Besides, maybe we will stumble into one of those kidnappings." He said it making spooking hand gestures. They heard someone make a big sigh behind them. 

The sighing guy has a white and short brown hair, who is now mumbling as he pulls out his phone from dark blue cargo jeans. Lifts it up to his grey camo t-shirt then puts his flashlight on his phone. On his left hand, it appears to have some white bags with food in them. "You shouldn't make jokes like that. Let's just go put your cell phone's lights on."

All of them start to take out their phones and put the cell phone lights on. "Are you going to listen to the Major's stupid speech as well, Gavin?" Voidigan said as he put his cell phone light on.

"You're asking that now?" Flint asked.

"It fine, Flint. Yes, It's probably going to be about the same stuff last year. If it's anything important, he will probably talk about it first." Gavin replied as now all of them walk up to the forest. 

When the boys get to the forest, they shine the cell phone lights all over the place. Despite them searching, they are not really finding anything. Just trees, bushes, and some rocks.

"Well, this is going nowhere. We better get going before someone spots us and yells at us again like last week for begging in the forest." Voidigan said.

"I think if there was anyone there, they would run off when they heard us. Probably would have already run away as soon as the boys got their target." Roman said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, thanks, guys, for coming with me anyway." Voidigan thanks, and they replied with no problem or a sure thing.

While they were walking back inside the college, Roman's cell phone went off with a notification bell. Roman pulled out his phone and saw it was an emergency alert that sounded off his notification bell, which is about a woman missing. The is named Sara Hollow, who is in her thirties and has long, bright blonde hair, is 5.6ft with brown eyes. Her location was somewhere in Molly Forrest, which is the forest that is near the college. The four went inside while Roman was reading the alert.

Flint saw Roman on his phone with a serious face. "You okay, bro?" 

Roman puts his phone away. "I got an emergency lookout alert for a messing lady named Sarah Hallow. It's the fourteenth person missing in a row, and she went missing somewhere in Molly Forrest." He said

All of them had a severe dead face that turned into a scarred face. "Hey, That voice you heard guys, it was a female, right?" Gavin asked because he did not clearly hear it before when the person screamed.

"Yeah.... a female voice. That would mean that…" Voidigan replied, and all of them went back into their dead stare. Roman snap out of it.

"Let's get that out of our heads for now." Roman shakes his head quickly. "Let's try to have a good night at the very least. We can do stuff like play games or something.." Roman said, putting his friend's mind a bit at ease.

Flint remembered and brought up, "Oh yeah, we haven't done our monthly gaming night tradition. Let's do that. We already did our homework and studied today. I finish my homework in class faster than lighting." He said, trying to make a joke to cheer everyone up.

"Sounds good, let's do it," Voidigan said. 

They all walk into the college, but in their minds, they still have those lingering thoughts about the woman that probably got kidnapped. What could they do? Tell the Police that they heard a woman scream in the forest when the kidnapper probably left the forest or took care of her.

Going back to the forest, a man has a big pitch-black hoodie with a white zipper in the middle of it. His black boots match the color of his hoodie, and his hoodie tassels are white. The hood of his hoodie is covering the man's face. 

He is holding a cell phone and it Ringing. It is on speaker, the number of times that he is calling has a contact name which says, Mayor. The sound of a phone pick comes out of the cell phone. 

"I know what you did tonight, How many must you take? What will it take for you to stop this?!" He voice in an angry tone 

The black-hooded man said sarcastically, "Oh, that thing you shouldn't worry about, that the last one for now. She will be useful to us; I hope it is more useful than I expect."

Get to the point. Why did you call me? 

Oh geez, calm down before your stress out, don't want something terrible to your health now, do we? Anyway, I have a surprise tomorrow for you. It is unique because it depends on what you do during your speech. If I take it in the right way, you will get something good. If it is terrible, then you will get something wrong. He chuckles for a few seconds.

"I am not afraid of you! Whatever you throw at me, I will be prepared!" Mayor said in a stern tone.

Well, I don't care if you are afraid or not. I prefer no fear. People who are so scared are not as fun to fight or compete against, to be honest. I sure hope you're ready. I still blame you and the City for what happened to her. She never got a chance to experience what I wanted to show her, but you and the people just wanted to ruin her life.

I told you what happened and why the Justice system did what they had to do. I can't help it if she did those things.

The Hooded man laughs. "What a load of bull shark, and you know she never did any of those things. They just wanted to destroy her family because of Bronco did and managed to pin her for HIS crimes! I had enough, be careful of what you say tomorrow, and I mean it. I will be fair and not let tonight talk take effect of what you're going to do tomorrow." He hangs up the phone, and he makes an evil laugh. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning the four boys woke up around 10 am because they stood up late. They started doing their daily routines. Eventually, all four of them went to brunch and sat with each other. During which on the loudspeaker, a male staff member spoke.

The speaker turns on, and a staff member is talking. "Attention, Attention all students taking the Student Bus to the Festival as a reminder it arrives at 12:30 pm and leaves at 12:35 pm. As an additional reminder, the Mayor's speech is at 1:15 pm. That is all." The speaker shuts off.

Flint asks, "Oh, I forgot to ask, are we taking the school bus or not. I don't want to spend my money on a Public Bus. I'm not a Millionaire." 

"I got a lot of passes because I go to the bus training class here and there. Anyone else needs one?" Gavin pulled out 3 one day bus passes, and Flint took one, and the other two nodded no when they were eating, so then Gavin put his wallet away.

Flint asked, "Thanks, G, by the way, do they limit what you do on the trip?" 

Voidigan rambled. "Yep, it better not to go with the staff if you want more freedom because we can do whatever we please. Maybe we can hit the Realm Masters game store and play one of the one-time campaign tabletop sessions. If we do that, what do you guys want to play?"

Flint and Roman said D&D. 

Roman asks Gavin, "Are you going to be tanking with a paladin again?" 

"Yes, I am." Chucks his milk a bit fast then put it down back onto his tray. "If Phillip is there, maybe we can do some of our campaigns. I'll bring my sheets for all three games, levels 1 and 5, and my campaign one, but that is for the character sheets. I do know he is working on a campaign for people for his shift today," Gavin said.

Voidigan confirmed, "Then it settled. We know when the speech is anyway, and all stores pause for it anyway." 

Time passes, and all of them got done eating and got their bags for tabletop games. After they got off and left the bus, they went to the central part of the City called Lexi park.

The area was bustling with people and vendors of all sorts. It is very sunny out and hot, and the kids are running and laughing. You can smell all of the delicious food that was getting cooked. Some cars passing by on the main road.

They started to see what the food vendors have to offer. They eventually went into the Realm Masters store. The store was much bigger than what one would typically expect. It had Posters and retro games and movies, both old and new alike. People were already playing, and some weren't. 

A man on the table asks, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Flint said, "Hey, Phil," Phillip drank some green soda.

Phillip asks. "If you guys want, we can do our Eastern islands campaign if you got your sheets." He starts to pull up his sheets for the campaign and his miniatures. " I asked the boss man Brandon, and he said it was okay. It can't be as long as it usually is though I would have to cut it around three hours instead of doing our average of four hours." 

"That what we are hoping for," Voidigan replied,

Phillip then started to get ready to play. "Okay, get ready, and I will set up. We will stop at one 1:10 pm because of the Mayor's speech." He informed them. 

"To be honest, I think that stupid that stores have to do that. It stupider than a stupid pack of Orcs," Flint made a sly remark.

Phillip responds and signed. "Many people think that, but we don't have a choice." 

They started to set up for their session. Gavin got his Paladin character setup, Vodigan got his warrior, Flint got his Ranger, and Roman got his Wizard setup. Later on, during their session, the store owner claps his hands loudly.

"Okay, the Mayor's speech is about to begin. We will be closed temporarily for that duration of time. The store will open when I get back, and you can wait by the door." Phillip started to leave.

"Okay, when we come back, you will get done setting up, and then we will continue from there," Phillip told them, then started to pack up.

All four of them got their stuff together and went outside. The speech is held in the central park, and over there, there are group bunch of people of different ages. There is a set of stairs leading up toward a very well crafted statue of the City's first Mayor. Near it is a black podium with a lot of well-trimmed bushes that the current Mayor is currently at. 

To the Mayor, it seems he has a big enough crowd to start. He taps the Microphone that is in front of him, which made sounds that echoed throughout the park. The people went quiet. The cameramen that were nearby started to film the speech. The Mayor quickly padded his black tux with black pants and a white dress shirt under his tux, and he has grey hair.

The Mayor began to speak to the people, "Welcome, and thank you all for coming over or tuning in on your tv. Isn't it a Lovely festival this year? It truly is." The crowd clap.

As you already know, I am Mayor Tom Kurt. This speech may take a bit longer, but I have several important things to say first. First, I am glad to report if things keep going well, we will be able to pay off all of our Veterans next year during Spring. Next week we are going to start making a new shopping plaza. This will increase jobs and income for our City.

Crowd cheers. The Mayor takes a few deep breaths because of what he is about to say, and he needed to.

In the case of anyone that is not aware, there has been a kidnapping spree recently. We have found out clues of who they are. They are a group of people who have connections to the Bronco Case before the Mayor's election two years ago. Bronco Becard was Arrested and sentenced to death as long as his daughter Jessica Becard for a mass child kidnapping. 

Crowd booed

The group leader, which I think is the one I came into contact with, seems to be angry that we apparently "wrongly" decided. That she was helping her father and that she did not deserve the same fate as he did. 

The crowd booed, but some secretly cheered.

This is why all of these kidnappings are happening. They have agreed to make deals with me, which I have not agreed to. We will find them, we will rescue the victims, and most importantly, WE WILL PUT A STOP TO THEM!.

The crowd cheered very loudly so loud that the four boys decided to break away from the group.

They are heading back to the store. Voidigan made a big sigh sound.

"You're all right... Void?" Gavin asked.

Voidigan starts to talk in a mad tone, "No. I was not too fond of that case." His footsteps sounded heavier, and they walk back to the store. "I agree the guy should get punished, which he did, but his daughter was innocent. She did not know when she was babysitting that her dad was spying and making plans to kidnap them. He did not just spy on her; he did the same to the other babysitters who work for his Babysitter company. Also, that Lady probably did get Kidnapped from the sounds of it." 

Roman brought up. "I doubt we could have helped the police we would have given them the information they already knew, and it sounds like from the cell phone report that they were in the forest." 

"Yeah, it blows." Gavin looks down at the ground while walking. "I didn't think about it, but we should have called the Police when we heard that scream. I know it may not have mattered but still. I feel so dumb for not thinking that." Gavin said in a depressed tone.

"Yeah, I feel both of ya on that one." they are getting near the store." For the case itself, though, it's still hard to narrow it down. Who did it in the company because Bronco had had tons of babysitters. During that time as well during the time of other kidnappings, he did before the abduction. Bronco that he was accused of during court. They just narrowed it down somewhat, and that's why some people don't like the case that much. They should go investigate all of the Bronco employees' houses and see what they could cook up."

Roman was trying to smooth things over by agreeing with them.. "30 may be a lot to do, but at least they check with everyone who works for him. Even in those Detective shows, they would have done that unlike the detectives in the case." 

Flint decided to help with Roman."I bet finishing the campaign will make all of our negative emotions go away."

The four continued to walk back to the store. Nobody knew that hiding in a hotel room had two people with the same black hoods like the one who talks to the Mayor. Someone was one by a window looking towards the park, and the tv was on with the speech, and the Mayor was still talking.

"Well, All right, Mayor. Say goodbye to your City. Time to start the attack." he giggles, and there was some else with him.

"This is the last world correct?" The other man in the room asked.

Yeah, Then we got to take time off, so the people looking for us don't figure out who we are and other reasons that you know of. 

Both men used some dark teleportation magic from the looks of the thick black circler sphere that engulfed them.

Just 10 minutes have passed since the speech was finished, the people of the City began to feel trembling on the ground at the park. The trees are shaking, and the birds are flying away from the City. They have no clue of what is going on except maybe for some sort of earthquake. People had scared faces as they did not know what was going on.

They soon got emergency sirens that are blaring off all over the City. People are already starting to cry and scream so loud that it is hard for anyone not to hear it. Even Voidigan and company who are back in the store with Phillip and other people can listen to it oh so loudly. 

The owner went outside to check and told Phillip to call the Police to inform them. Phillip had paused the campaign then went to get the phone to call the Police. It turns out he does not need to since they heard police sirens going off. The owner appears to be coming back to the store with a police officer with him. 

The owner spoke loudly, "Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

"I am Officer Baston. Please remain calm." he has his right hand in the air so people can know where he at. "I need all of you to head to the Lexicon airport or travel far away from the City. If you do not have a ride, please go onto one the emergency buses at the public transportation bus station as fast and carefully as you can. Do not head towards the shopping center outside the city or Lexi part, and obey all officers and military personnel. This is now a city evacuation, and please only bring the necessities." The Police Officer told them, then he left the store.

People started to pack up, and the boys got text messages from their parents, asking them if they are okay and for them to head to the buses. That is going to be their plan since it is a decent bit away, but they want to see if anyone will take them there, so they are good with that. They were going to ask Phillip if they could get a ride to the buses, at least, but it seems that he already left, and other people are ignoring them and leaving. Some are going in their cars Voidigan tried to talk to them just to drop them off at the bus station, but they just ignored him and drove off.

The four left got together to go to the busses. Voidigan face was red with hot fiery anger. The others had worried faces as all of them rushed to get to the bus station. 

Voidigan shouted, "GAAA! REALLY COULDN'T AT LEAST HELP US GET TO THE BUSES! DAMN IDIOTS!" he is boiling in anger. 

"So much for them begging friendly people. We should be careful or any crazy drivers." Roman said with caution.

They were about to cross a road when a crazy driver flew past them at high speeds that almost hit Voidigan, but Roman saw it and pulled him out of the way. Flint and Gavin spook out as a result. Vodigan paused on what almost happened. He took deep heavy breaths and shook his head.

"I know your angry Void, but we have to focus and stay alert," Roman said with caution as he was trying to calm him down. 

Voidigan replied, "Okay… let's go, and hopefully, we don't run into idiots." He became less angry than before but still mad.

They hurried to the Bus station in a matter of minutes, but then they saw people run away from the station when they got close to it. They saw them scatter. One man was running toward the four, and he was using his hand to try and tell them to go back. 

He Yelled at the top of his lungs." IT NOT SAFE THERE ANYMORE RUN, SAVE YOURSELVES!" 

The four were turning, but as they spun around, they saw a bunch of small black humanoid creatures. They, with antennas and yellow eyes, clustered together into one big wave and trample over the people running away. Some of the yellow eyes saw the four.

The four panicked, but they stood close to each other. Flint look back to see real quick if they were being chased and no, they are not. 

Flint said a bit loudly, "We are not getting followed!" 

. "I know a way to a car dealership, maybe we can take a car," Roman replied.

Voidigan said in a loud, soft voice, "We have to be fast on getting the keys." They make a left turn. "I know that we do not know how to drive, but I doubt we will outrun those things. Oh, wait. Hey, Roman, you're taking the driver ed, right?" 

Roman replied, "Yeah, I have. I just finished on the highway training." They make a right turn. "We will have to make do with a half a tank of gas since that is probably how much gas the cars probably have." 

"Alright, we go on the street where that guy almost ran me over it to start off with, I'll lead the way," Voidigan urged.

With Voidigan directing them, So they can make it to the dealership, but all of them were out of breath and took a moment to breathe. They boys sweat falling off their faces, and going on the ground, and are all putting their hands on their knees, patting. 

Voidiganasks the three. "Alright, here the plan. Roman and I will go look for car keys. Flint, They will have some water, and maybe some food, so you get that. If you see something useful, bring it, and if you can't carry it, let us know so we can get it. Gavin, stay, and watch to see whatever those monsters are coming. If you see them come and get us but be quiet. If they are going to gun hoe on us, just shout and go for us, and we will go through the emergency door or whatever backdoor they have. We should use the City to hide, so just go to the opposite of the City. If we go outside the City, we are an easy target. Everyone got that?"

All three of them told him yes and are still trying to recover from running. 

Voidigan said, "Okay, everyone, let's get going," They all went out due to what was planned.

Gavin was able to climb up a truck and tucker down so he can't get spotted that easy, but also from his viewpoint, he had a good view from the street that they came down on. He went to go call his mom while keeping watch. 

He was trying it two times, and on the third time, they picked it up, and he heard his mom say "where you…" then static happens and the phone hangs on his mother's side.

He tried calling, but an auto message said that the person that he was trying to reach was not available. He started to think that his family was dead. He took deep breaths, but he couldn't stop himself from crying. He did keep his voice low and was trying to sucker up so he doesn't make any noise. He even bangs his head a bit on the truck to stop himself crying, but it didn't work. Now he is just watching and crying. Hoping that his family will be alright.

When Flint He was able to find some bags on a desk. He was then able going through the refrigerators in the break room. Flint trying to see if anyone had any uneaten food or at a few drinks at least. He found two whole ham sandwiches and some soda bottles. There were vending machines, and of course, there were chairs in the break room. So he used a chair to break the glass of the vending machines, which took him a while to break, but he eventually broke two vending machines glasses.

He was able to use other people's bags and lunch boxes inside the refrigerator to help him pack the snacks and food. He thinks what he has right now will last them a couple of days, and if they have the time, they can go back and get some more. He did find some knives in a door inside a cabinet. In the break room, so he took those as weapons for everyone. 4 inches was the size of the sharp knives. Then he quickly got out of the area and went outside and went into the trunk that Gavin was on. Gavin heard him walking on and thought it was Flint, which it was. Flint saw him crying and asked what was wrong. After he was told why he tried to call his mom but no service.

"Gavin, I know things seem dark, but maybe they are okay. I know it is easier said than done, but I try to stay positive. If you're hungry, I brought the bags of food that I have with me." Flint said to cheer him on, but he knew he couldn't keep his tears falling off his face. Gavin did see that.

Thanks, but I am okay. We just can't cry out loud. 

There are some more that we can get, but I am going to wait for the other two.

Meanwhile, back with Roman and Voidigan, Voidigan hung up his phone out of anger. "I can't get a hold of any of my family members! Roman, did you pick the lock yet?" Voidigan said but still mad. As he said that Roman successfully picked the storage locker's lock.

"Like magic." He opens up the locker's door and sees tons of keys, and above each key shows what vehicle they go to." I guess something happened to the cell towers. What type of vehicle do you think we should get? I can drive any regular car, including trucks, and you know more about cars than me." Roman asked.

If any trucks can hold 4 people and that know to have good speed.

How about the Charles Silverado 1500 6.2?

YES! Let's go with that. I love you in a friendship way. This place hardly has any right trucks anyway. I will be back going to check the garage.

Voidigan went into the garage real quick then come back out with 4 crowbars and a gas tank.

"They got a plastic gas tank. There are two more go get some more. These crowbars are for defensive use. Let's go." Voidigan said.

Roman rushed to go get the other two, and both of them ran to the correct truck, and Gavin and Flint were on a different vehicle, so they called them to go on their car. Flints tell them they can get more food since they are back, but however after Voidigan agreed on it.

However, when they were about to go back in to get the food, they heard glass breaking nearby. First, it was little, but then the group listened to a lot of glass breaking.

Gavin asked. "Guys, I can't see anything coming, and I think we should go, should we?" 

Voidigan replied, "Well, in crises and like how we experience early people can't be trusted such a sorry flint, but we should go." 

"I third that," Flint said, then they heard more glass and faint banning sound going off.

Roman said. "I fourth that let's go," as he quickly goes to unlock the truck while Flint and Gavin put the food and help Voidigan with the gas and put it in the car. 

Only the food and their D&D bags went inside the truck. Roman starts the big truck with half a tank of gas. He pulls out of the parking lot and goes onto the main road and leaves the City entirely. Gavin was trying to pull up a map on his phone to find the airport, but no service was being provided.

Gavin said. "My phone GPS isn't going off." Roman then turns on the road and gets to the emergency broadcast station.

"Don't worry Gavin, I know where to go. Did you guys call your parents?" Roman asks and replied

"I think my family may be dead, and we couldn't get in touch with our family," Gavin replied in a sad tone.

"Don't think that G. I don't know the full story, but I think we lost cell reception. Our cell phones keep getting unavailable automatic messages when we call. Just don't think that your family is dead. I am still mad, but I still have hope. Don't lose hope." Vodigan replied to make Gavin feel better.

From the truck radio, they heard someone speaking. "This warrants officer Jill to all traveling vehicles on I-30. Please be advised that we spotted unknown enemy forces near that area. If you're in that area and if you can turn around. Otherwise, stay away from the west if you're going south off I-30 and east if you're going north. We will be able to help in 15 minutes. We got our hands full and did not panic. Please go to the nearest airport if possible if not, you may have to go into hiding until then, you find us, or we find you. Please stay at this station for further updates." She finished talking.

"Guys, the airport is 15ms away. I think we can do this." Roman said.

"We weapons for us if we have to repel in a food bag. I think we can do it." Flint said.

"I think we can do it. We got food just in case we got to the bunker down somewhere." Voidigan said.

"I figured that was the reason why we got stuff, plus we have our dungeon and dragons stuff so we can survive the boredom." The bags are near Gavin. "I want us all to be safe, and we shouldn't trust heading back into the City since it probably has those things in there. So we have to go forward." Gavin mentioned.

"Alright, good. All three of you should get weapons ready. I saw crowbars and knives. I say try to save the knives so we can use it for cutting in. We have to steak it out." Roman said, and Flint and Gavin did what they were told.

"Yeah, and I can have the most fun in PVP against your paladin by picking him off," Flint said, and Gavin made a quick fist, and grunt then went back at what he was supposed to do.

10 minutes into the drive, and they do see the monsters. Roman started to slow down, so they didn't hear them, but however, they noticed them by turning their heads, and Roman started to book it as the monsters chased them. These monsters were the same as they saw earlier, so Roman was able to go past them.

What Roman didn't see was that the road up ahead has some more of those creatures. They are blocking the way.

"Give me a crowbar." Roman reaches his right hand out to the back of the truck. "It's too late to go back now. Going to ram into the monsters. Lowering the windows so you can hit them. Better to lower the windows than them breaking the glass which can go into you." Roman said, and Flint handed him one. Roman lowered the windows.

Roman yelled, "IMPACT!" when they were going to hit the heartless.

When he rammed into them, he noticed that some of them made a pop sound, and they all saw a heart go out of them. Then all of them pay attention to the heartless that got near the truck, and when they got into range, they started to wack them with the crowbar. They all were lashing out very angry grunts when hitting them. Roman couldn't focus on beating them that much because he was driving. 

One monster got into the truck by jumping in. Then everyone screamed and began hitting it a lot and then killed it before it could attack in enough time to back defending the car. Roman didn't get a hit in.

"That was close," Flint yelled.

"Less talking more attacking," Voidigan replied. Roman, after that, was able to get them in the clear.

"Okay, guys, I think..." He couldn't finish that sentence because he saw two big, very dark monsters with yellow eyes black curly hair and a piece of their chest messing in the shape of a heart. Both of them started to make a colored ball in their hands and were looking at them, but roman sees an opening that he can take to bypass these big monsters.

"I see an opening going to go for it, and if you don't have a set belt on, then put it on right now. Seal up the bags HANG ON, HERE WE GO!" Roman told them in a loud voice. Luckily all of them got their seat belts on, and Roman went on full throttle, but however, as soon as he got close to gap the Ball that the monster made smash down to the ground. Gavin quickly sealed up the bags.

"Brace for impact!" Roman shouted before the orbs smash.

The pitch-black orbs hitting the ground made a shock wave that launched the truck off the ground. From the point of the black shockwave that they made, it made them vehicle turn around a bit in the air and made it land off the road hitting the hard ground. With all of the bags and gas in the back going all over the place. The knives did cut through the bag because the bags were flying and only scratched the four lucky boys. The impact of the truck knocks out everyone in the vehicle. They were lying there knockout in the bi truck as their seat belt was holding them from completely falling out of their seats as the silver truck was still running.

The monsters in the area began to close in on the truck. One of the creatures was about to do something to Roman. Still, suddenly a glimmering white beam out of nowhere came in made the monster go poof like when Roman ran them over with the truck. Then soon a bunch of white beams came shooting out which seemed to hit every one of those monsters taking them out in one hit except the big ones those took 2 white beams.

A man then came onto the road. It appears he was behind the four when they were driving from the approach to the bus. He has black and shining golden armor with gold, begging the primary color that he has on. His amour is similar to a medieval knight would have but suited for a king. For the body, there is a black crown symbol on it. The face part of his helmet looks like it is made of sort of glass, and it has these helmet ears on it, making it look like a bunny helmet. The armor looks a bit bulky. He goes to the truck and checks on the four and can tell that they are alive by checking their pulses.

He safely takes them out one by one from the truck. He reaches out his hand suddenly a white circle comes forth it big enough to fit a very tall person in. One by one, he puts each of four in. While doing this, he is looking around to see if any more of those monsters are nearby. After that, he checked their belongings in the truck and only found there tabletop bags besides bags of food. He took the bags and went through the white circle.

Who was that? Why did the hoodie villains do this for? What is there plan, will be boys be in trouble stay tuned for chapter 2.


End file.
